pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lightening McQueen/List of phrases in different languages spoken in Pixar films
This is a blog post showing bits of Pixar films when a character speaks a different language and what the words mean in English. ''Toy Story 2'' *"Permanecen sentados, por favor." It means in Spanish: "Remain seated, please." Tour Guide Barbie says it after Rex loses his book on how to defeat Zurg in the Buzz Lightyear video game and lands in the car. However, she does say the phrase in English before repeating it in Spanish. In the Spanish version, she repeats it in French, which it means in French: "Restez assis, s'il vous plaît." ''The Incredibles'' *"Monsieur Incroyable!" It means in French: "Mr. Incredible!" Bomb Voyage says this when meeting Mr. Incredible. *"Petit naïf libe..." This means in French: "Little oaf..." Bomb Voyage says this when Young Buddy arrives. However, he actually says, "Petit mufle, va!" (It's a French expression that can't be translated in English, because mufle means muzzle.) *"Et ton costume est complètement ridicule!" This means in French: "And your outfit is totally ridiculous!" Bomb Voyage says this to Young Buddy after Mr. Incredible says that he works alone. ''Cars'' *"Adios." It means in Spanish: "Goodbye." Lightning McQueen says this to Not Chuck when his original pit crew quit. *"Sono sempre stati qui." It means in Italian: "They have always been here." Guido says this when Luigi is arguing with where the tyres/tires are. *"Stai sempre a parlare." It means in Italian: "You're always talking." Guido says this when Luigi says that the tyres/tires were better where they were before. *"Uno." It means in Spanish and Italian: "One." And it also means in Italian: "A..." McQueen says it when Guido wants to give him a pit stop in the race against Doc Hudson, which McQueen doesn't need a pit stop as the race is only one lap. Luigi also says it when the race starts, which he was the one saying, "On your marks, get set, go!" Only that before he says, "Go!" he mentions stuff like "Uno for the money..." *"...solo mio." It seems to mean in Italian: "...on my own/my only/mine alone." McQueen says it when he explains that he works on his own, as he says, "I work solo mio." This probably means: "I work on my own." *"Comprendo?" It means in Spanish and Italian: "Understand?" McQueen says it when he tells Guido not to give him a pit stop in the race against Doc. *"¡Hijole!" It means in Spanish: "Gosh!" Ramone says this when McQueen revs his engine furiously. *"Due." It means in Italian: "Two." Luigi says this when the race with McQueen and Doc starts. *"Tre." It means in Italian: "Three." Luigi says this in the same scene shown above. *"Quattro." It means in Italian: "Four." Luigi says this in the same scene shown above. *"ése" means in Italian: "That" or "That one." Ramone says it while McQueen is scrapping the sloshy and bumpy tar off the road. *"È bellissima!" It means in Italian: "It's beautiful!" Luigi says this when talking about the new road. He then says it in English. The word still means the same when it has an "o" instead of an "a", Sally said it that way when she tells Guido that his and Luigi's store looks beautiful. *"Fantastico." It means in Italian and Spanish: "Fantastic." Luigi says this when trying out the new road. *"Che cosa?" It means in Italian: "What?" Guido says this after Sally says the store looks beautiful. *"Ti piace, eh? Si, si, bellissimo." It means in Italian: "You like that, huh? Yes, yes, beautiful." Guido says this when Sally says that the store looks great. *"Grazie." It means in Italian: "Thank you." Luigi says this when giving McQueen some new tyres/tires. It is weirdly spelled "Grazi" in Disney Infinity. *"Perfetto." It means in Italian: "Perfect." Luigi says this before Guido changes McQueen's tyres/tires with whitewalls. *"Buon giorno!" means in Italian "Good day!" or "Good morning!" Luigi says it when everyone shows McQueen in his new customization. It is also spelled "Buongiorno" as shown in Disney Infinity. *"Vai." It means in Italian: "Go." Guido says this during the last Piston Cup race. *"Con chi credi di parlare? Ma, con chi stai parlando?" It means in Italian: "Who are you talking to? But, who are you talking about?" Guido says this when he gets teased by Chick Hicks' pit crew. *"Bravo il mio amico!" means in Italian "Bravo my friend!" Luigi says it when everyone cheers on McQueen helping The King cross the finish line. *"Spero che il tuo amico si riprenda. Mi dicono che siete fantastici." It means in Italian: "I hope your friend recovers. I am told that you are fantastic." Michael Schumacher says it to Guido after Luigi faints. *"Ay, fai attenzione!" It means in Italian: "Ay, be careful!" Guido says this in the video game when Chicks Hicks meets McQueen at the first Piston Cup race and turns around. *"Ehi! Cosa ti prende?!" It means in Italian: "Hey! What's wrong with you?!" This is also mentioned in the video game, in the same cutscene shown above. *Guido's name means in Italian: "I drive" *Gesundheit is German for "Bless you." *"Non uria a me! Me ha sorpreso!" It means in Italian: "Uria not me! I was surprised!" ''Ratatouille'' *"Bon appétit." It means in French: "Good appetite." It is shown on a few books about Gusteau at the beginning of the film. *"Tout le monde peut cuisiner." It means in French: "Anyone can cook." It is shown on Gusteau's cookbook. "Cuisiner" means "cook" as it was also shown on a book about Gusteau. *"L'inflexible critique culinaire." It means in French: "The inflexible food critic." The text is shown at the beginning of the film when Anton Ego is shown talking about Gusteau's cookbook Anyone Can Cook!. *"Salade composée." It seems to mean in French: "Mixed salad" or "salad." *"Chef de parte." It means in French: "Chief partner." *"Plongeur." It seems to mean in French: "Diver." *"Testament de Gusteau." It means in French: "Will of Gusteau./Gusteau's will." *"Vieux restaurant, nouvelle recrue." It means in French: "Old restaurant, new recruit." *"RAPPORT DE TEST ADN. Cher monsieur Skinner. Mon nom est Renata Linguini. Last Will & Testament d'Auguste Gusteau. Auguste et moi étions très proches. "Témoin ma main" A. Gusteau. S'il vous plaît ne le dites pas à tout Alfredo Alfredo héritiers de vie est le fils de Gusteau. Héritiers vivants - Linguini. - Gusteau fils." It means in French: "DNA TEST REPORT. Dear Monsieur Skinner. My name is Renata Linguini. Last Will & Testament of Auguste Gusteau. Auguste and I were very close. "Witness my hand" A. Gusteau. Please don't tell Alfredo to any living heirs Alfredo is Gusteau's son. Living heirs - Linguini. - Gusteau's son." Please note that Google Translate actually shows some different words to the French. *"Ja." It means in German: "Yes." *The DVD subtitles also translate some of the French text on stuff like the newspapers. *Le Festin means "The Feast." ''Toy Story 3'' When Buzz Lightyear is in his Spanish mode, he is speaking Spanish. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ''Cars 2'' *Wunderbar is a German word for "marvelous"/"marvellous", "terrific" or "wonderful". Professor Z says this when he is informed by Grem that Finn McMissile is "dead". *Amigo is Spanish for: "friend." In Italian, it is "amico." *Domo arigato (どーもありがとう。) means in Japanese: "Thank you very much." *"How should I know?" means in Italian: "Come faccio a saperlo?" *"My condolences." means in Japanese: Watashi no aitō no i. (私の哀悼の意。) *"Tout de suite!" is French for: "Immediately!" *"Grazie di arrivederci!" (Italian for: "Thank you, goodbye!") *"Strategia?" (Italian for "Strategy?") *In the "0 to 60" videos, Guido is speaking Italian. Luigi translates that he said, "Get back in the race! Go, go, go!" *"Non ti credo." (Italian for "I do not believe you.") *"Capisco." (Italian for "I see") *"Numero." (Italian for "Number") *"Novantacinque." (Italian for "ninety-five.") *"Nove." (Italian for "nine.") *Guten Tag is German for "Good day." *"Signorina." (Italian for "Miss.") *"Signore." (Italian for "Mr."/"Lord"/"Sir" and others.) *"Imbécile." (French for "Fool.") *"Monsieur." (French for "Mr.") *"Buona sera." (Italian for "Good evening.") *"Scusi." (Italian for "Excuse me.") *"Signore e signori." (Italian for "Ladies and gentlemen.") *"Secondo." (Italian for "Second.") *"Va bene." (Italian for "It's okay.") *"Mangia." (Italian for "Eat.") *"Per favore." (Italian for "Please.") *Tomber's name means in French: "Tumbling" *Forza is Italian for "Come on." The crowd at Porto Corsa is saying, "Forza, Francesco!", meaning "Come on, Francesco!" *The French text on the French poster for "The Incredimobiles," a reference to The Incredibles, says, "Activitées et attrait touristique théâtre." In English, it means, "Activities and theater tourist attraction." The French title of the film means both the proper and car-themed title of The Incredibles. *Mama Topolino says something in Italian to McQueen, which Uncle Topolino says, "She said you look like you are starving, that she's gonna make you a big meal and fatten you up." Later, Uncle Topolino says something in Italian, which Mama Topolino translates that he said, "Whoever find a friend, find a treasure." *''Suki'' in Japanese means "liking." *"Si." It means in Spanish and Italian: "Yes." Francesco says it in the cut-scene for the Cars 2 video game. *The In Flight videos show these phrases: **こんにちは。 (Kon'nichiwa.) means "Hello" and "Good afternoon" in Japanese. **さようなら。 (Sayōnara.) means "Goodbye" in Japanese. **Ciao means "Hello" and "Goodbye" in Italian. ''Brave'' *Mor'du's name may come from "mortus", the Latin word for "death." It may have also come from "mor" and "dubh", the respective Gaelic words for "giant" and "black", which appropriately describes his physical appearance and fur color. "Mordu" is also French for "bitten." In Gaelic, "Mor'du" means "great black". ''Tokyo Mater'' *Dō itashimashite (どう致しまして。) means in Japanese: "You're welcome." The DVD subtitles show the Japanese words a bit different. *Konbanwa seems to mean the same. ''El Materdor'' *Señor means in Spanish: "Mr." Señorita means: "Ms." ''Mater Private Eye'' *"¡Muchas gracias!" It means in Spanish: "Thank you very much!" ''Hawaiian Vacation'' *"Hello, ladies and gentlemen." in Spanish is "Hola, damas y caballeros." *"We removed the poop from the kitty litter." in Spanish is "Hemos eliminado la popa de la arena para gatos." Actually Buzz said these phrases in Spanish in a different way, as Google Translate shows some different words. ''Cars Mater-National'' (video game) In the cut-scene and end-scene of Canyon Run, Koji is shown, which he is speaking Japanese. The English words he says in Japanese are shown in order: *"I can't speak English." *"I know you. You are Lightning McQueen, aren't you?" *"Hello." (Konichiwa.) *"I'm a big fan of your friend. All my friends also know him. If... I race with him, it will extremely ex-tie them. I bet the race will be legend! Does he receive my challenge?" *"What?" *"Amazing." Also, Otto spoke a few words of German. *"Nein." (No.) *"Danke sehr." (Thank you very much.) ''Disney Infinity'' (video game) *Adios means in Spanish: "Goodbye." *Perfecto means in Spanish: "Perfect!" The subtitles in the game show Luigi saying it with that spelling, even though he is Italian, which it should be "Perfetto". *Grazie mille means in Italian: "Thank you very much!" It is weirdly spelled "Grazi Mille" in the game. *Magnifico means in Italian: "magnificent", "splendid", "glorious", "superb" or "gorgeous". *Hola means in Spanish: "Hello." *"Bravissimo" means in Italian: "Very good." ("superlative of bravo") It is mistakenly spelled "Bravisimo" in the game. *"Fantastico" means in Italian: "Wonderful." It also means in Italian and Spanish: "Fantastic." ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' (mobile game) *"Muy caliente" means "very hot" in Spanish. *"¡Ay, caramba!" is a Spanish phrase used when surprised. (Note: The game shows it without the comma and upside-down exclamation mark.) *"Olá!" means "Hello!" in Portuguese. *"Al caffe, ma se mi dai il tuo cuore, ti daro tutto l'olio che vuoi." means in Italian: "To coffee, but if you give me your heart, I will give you all the oil you want." *"Como se diz" means "How do you say" in Portuguese. *"Obrigada" means "thank you" in Portuguese. *"Buongiorno!" means in Italian: "Good morning!" or "Good day!" *"Sacrebleu!" means "Damn it!" in French. *"Muy bueno!" means "Very good!" in Spanish. *"Oui!" means "Yes!" in French. *"Certamente!" means "Certainly!" in Italian. Category:Blog posts